Magic 2014 Pre-Release Premiere
by Verbophobic
Summary: Devein is at a Pre-Release for Magic The Gathering and she brought her friend (kinda-not-really) with her just so that she wouldn't be alone. turns out some one has their eye on her. How will her Twins that that?


Magic Pre-Release Premiere 2014

A/N So you can guess where I was earlier. While there one girl (who was honestly hot!) that worked at the comic store asked me if i had a girl friend, then asked if I was indeed a lesbian (I'm a bisexual asexual) and then asked if she could have my number. After that and much joking at my expense from my friends i thought of this.

A woman sighed as she turned a card in front of her sideways and attacked. The creature hit her opponent for five and with the attached enchantment she gained five life with lifelink. "Good game," she said holding out her hand. Too bad this match wasn't counting for shit, the round had already ended and this was a match for fun to keep the boredom away until her ride was here.

"I won, Devein!" a friend of her's said coming up. If this girl wasn't so antisocial she could have been easily mistaken for a prep. Well that and her knee high gothic knee high boots. The metal plates made the shoes look steam punk yet they nearly clashed with the blue jeans, purple shirt and her overly excited bouncing at having won a game. Looking at the guy who October had been playing she raised an eye brown and the dude shrugged pointing to his own girlfriend.

The same girl Devein had just beat. Once October left to go back and duel the guy again the girl said, "I told him to go easy on her and help teach her." Getting up they headed to the counter where Devein asked for the time.

The twins, her ride, should have been here five minutes ago. They were normally non-punctual bot's but they tried to be for her. Dating them had been a perk for making sure they weren't too late most of the time. But today seemed to be an off day. October bounded over once again and the two moved away from the counter closer to the doors.

Devein wasn't in too good of a mood today. First she had spilled water over her jeans and had to borrow a pair from October. October said they belonged to a friend named Rikki. Ironhide had to take them from his subspace (why he had another girl's pants when eh and October were clearly a thing she did not want to know) for her to change into while in his back seat. Now she wore a large pair of Tripp pants and the chains, those god damned fucking stupid shitty chains, got stuck on everything. Every. Thing. Her shirt had gotten covered too so she had to remove her loose fitted button up and go with the skin tight black tank top she had on under it. "-ave to help me make my own deck! i watched several other people play and I think I want a red one. Or no a black!"

"What about a red-black? You did notice that there were bi-colors, right?" Devein pointed out. Her back to the door she never saw who was coming.

"Hey, Devein, right?" A girl said. The black shirt announced in white lettering above her left breast that she worked here. "I'm Alexis. Do you," her eyes moved to October fast before going back to Devein, "have a girlfriend?"

October choked on air before turning to look at cards that were in cases, obviously listening in. "Um, no but-uh," how was she going to tell this girl that she had not only a boyfriend but-

"Are you a lesbian?"

"Bi-sexual. Actually I'm-"

"Can I get your number?" the red head asked. Devein glanced at October who was having a major tickle in her throat. That had to be what caused her to cough so badly.

"Well the thing is I'm with- in a relationship. I'lm so sorry. you are really, really, pretty and I would love to go out on a date with you but I'm not available."

Arms suddenly wrapped around her and she was pulled back into a sturdy chest. Turning her head to the left she only caught a glimpse of a perfectly chiseled face with dark hair cut short before lips were smashed against hers. The kiss was quick and meant only to show ownership. All the same it nearly stole her breath away. "Si- Logan. What are-" A hand grasped her chin and turned her face the opposite way and she was consumed in another searing kiss.

Unlike the first which was only to show possession this one was deeper. Taking more. The tongue of her kisser's pushed passed her lips- why should he bother to ask permission? She should be honored he kissed her (that had gotten him the silent treatment for the day)- and before she even had a chance to react to the scorching kiss that he pulled back letting his tongue stay in her mouth long enough to be seen by their observer.

Devein's breaths were short and ragged as she glared at the smirking face in front of her. The tight and well kept goatee of his set his face apart from his brothers. But their identical blue eyes watched Alexis. "She's taken," Sunstreaker, also known as Lucas, said. His hand landed on her shoulder leaving no room for anyone to say anything.

"How about-" Alexis asked turning away from the red faced girl, her face matched the color or Logan's red tipped black hair.

She looked at October but noticed the large man that nearly towered over the short auburn haired girl. his eyes held nothing but a dare. Ask it and see what happens, his equally blue eyes said. A promise of something dark in them had Alexis bitting her tongue. She quickly retreated leaving the two sets of couples alone.

"Come on, Lucas," October said when Sunstreaker met Devein's glare with one of his own cocky looks of satisfaction, "you're embarrassing her." Sideswipe rolled his eyes at the feeling of lust that rolled over to him through the twins' bond and turned dragging Devein with him. He already knew she would ride back with him because of how Sunny was gloating. He would be slagged if he made her go with his yellow brother and have her get mad at him in turn.


End file.
